Locker
Arsenal Locker Hub ---- The Locker is where players can equip taunts, skins, melee skins, announcers and kill effects. These items can be earned from cases and the shop, along with being granted by codes. ---- Kill Effects Kill Effects create an effect whenever an enemy is killed. Different kill effects can be obtained from the shop, from special events as a reward, or from the Flair Case. Common= |-| Uncommon= |-| Rare= |-| Epic= |-| Legendary= |-| Exotic= The VIP kill effect has a 1/3 chance to spawn TIX instead of Robux every time a player is killed. |-| Promo= Announcers Announcers express their reactions to various scenarios that players encounter during an Arsenal match. Their quotes are triggered by the start of a round, a headshot kill, a knife kill, being killed by a knife, and a match win. Common= |-| Uncommon= John is voiced by SWAGER21. |-| Rare= |-| Epic= The YouTuber is voiced by Defaultio and Homeless is voiced by zKevin. |-| Promo= Koneko is voiced by KonekoKitten, Eprika by EpikRika, Flamingo by Flamingo, Petrify by PetriFyTV. And Bandites by Bandites. All can be gained with codes KITTEN, EPRIKA, FLAMING, PET, and Bandites respectively. Melees Melee '''are all cosmetic variants of the Knife, and are all cosmetic choices. They can be obtained in MeleeCases#Flair CaseCases, the Shop, or as part of an event. Common= |-| Uncommon= |-| Rare= |-| Epic= |-| Legendary= |-| Promo= Trivia * Originally, a '''Golf Club melee was supposed to be added, but went unused. * The Chicken kill effect can only be acquired if the player has the Caged Clucker badge from Egg Hunt 2019. * The Ban Hammer was awarded to people who bought a fake "admin commands" gamepass in September 2019. * There are some melees with their colors reflecting their team color. * The Classic Sword lacks a backstab animation due to it being ported from the Brickbattle gamemode. ** It also formerly used the icon for the Chainsaw melee, and was later changed to an image of the sword during the 2019 Holiday Havoc event. * The Gaster Blaster has a placeholder icon of Brass Knuckles. * On November 16, 2019, the Bat icon was changed to the current design since the previous icon was inaccurate * The Pencil icon will always be replaced with "WICK'D" when you kill someone with it, making a clear reference to John Wick. * The model for the Bat 'is most likely taken from the Bat in ''Typical Colors 2. * The 'Kunai '''and the '''Kukri '''were most likely taken from Sniper's stock melee and the Conniver's Kunai from ''TF2. * Unlike in-game, the '''Butterfly Knife does not have a latch in it's icon. (A latch holds the two handles together, keeping the knife still) * Originally, the Butterfly Knife had an icon of an old Counter Blox Butterfly Knife. * There is no backstab animation on the Mop. * The Mop was originally supposed to be released back in the Brickbattle Update, more than a year ago, to have the purpose of propulsing players off the map in the gamemode. Category:Hub Pages